


All Your Colours

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the contrast they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Colours

There is no downside to fucking Hanji, Erwin thinks, hands cupped beneath her ass to pull her up to his mouth. She’s deliciously vocal, downright physical. She moans his name and grabs his hair, moves him where she wants him and holds him there. Without proper leverage, she can’t roll her hips into him, can’t control the way she wants to. He likes taking that away from her too, likes when she has to tell him exactly what she wants.

“C’mon, gimme your fingers, c’mon – _yeah_.” She sighs a little moan, thigh muscles tightening around his head while Erwin sucks at her clit, works his two fingers into her and licks at the slick skin around them. Her nails scrape down his neck, leave stinging welts. He grins, bites at the tender flesh of her inner thigh until her whole body draws tight, moan rumbling in her chest. He likes that too, like the way pain makes her hazy and quiet, just teetering on the edge of orgasm.

He eases her down onto the bed, watches her a moment. She’s dark, he can see the bruise ringed with teeth starting at her thigh, dark angry red that nearly fades into her skin and sharp indents that threaten blood. She blinks up at him, licks her lips and draws him to her for a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue, sucking lips and wet noise. His fingers find their way inside her again, three now, and she arches into him, moaning against his mouth. She squeezes her eyes shut, her hips locking and all her muscles fluttering. His other hand moves to her clit, rubbing in rough circles.

She’s holding herself so tightly together, Erwin thinks she’s going to break. But he doesn’t stop thrusting his fingers into her, rubbing her clit, watching his pale fingers disappearing inside her and becoming impossibly harder because he wants to fuck her. But first he wants her to come. He kisses her belly, scrapes his teeth across her abdomen. “I want to have you squirming on my cock.” He says, and watches her face. Her eyes fly open to suck a breath in through her teeth, a startled sound slipping from her like she hadn’t expected to find that as hot as she obviously does. He speeds the pace of his fingers, crooks them up while he presses down on her clit. She comes with a whine while his fingers fuck into her, muscles quivering.

“Fuck.” She sighs.  He sits back on his hunches, watches her heaving chest and the jiggle of her small tits, already marked all over with his teeth. He has to work to get his hickies to stay. Just as well, because she makes the most delightful noises at the light touches of pain. Erwin tugs her ankles, her hips, and grips at her waist, pulling her up into his lap where his cock juts up, pre cum sliding down the shaft. She reaches between them, strokes at it with a twist, bites her lip as she watches him; her eyes are big and glistening chocolate brown, almost black. He watches her hand, dark fingers on his flushed red cock. She slides down onto her knees, scratching at his chest and playing with his nipples, already enflamed from her touch earlier, still sensitive enough that he shivers and she smirks at him.

She sucks a few more marks at his belly, grins up at him as she hovers over his cock. His lips part to say something, encourage her maybe, but then her lips are sliding down the length of his cock. She draws back up again, cheeks hollowing, and Erwin’s eyes are drawn to her dark pink lips turning red and moist, saliva escaping the corners of her mouth as her head bobs up and down, teeth scraping along the underside not quite gently. Erwin’s hands tangle in her hair, tug hard, and he moans. Her mouth opens, lips parting, and then she’s taking his cock to her throat and swallowing. His fingers trace her lips, her jaw, her neck, before sliding back into her hair. “You’re glorious.” He murmurs, a little breathless. Her eyes flash up at him like she wants to grin, swallows more of him until her nose is brushing the dark blonde curls at his groin. He groans, tips his head back, holds her there for just a moment and eases her off.

Hanji climbs into his lap to kiss him, holding onto his bicep as his arm wraps around her waist. He sucks her tongue, strokes the flexing muscles of her thighs. “Thought you were gonna have me squirming on your cock?” she says with a laugh. Her voice is ragged and wrecked from sucking him, and he delights in it. He sucks kisses at her jaw line, considers laying a hickie there that she won’t be able to hide. Not that she would, shameless as she is.

“I don’t intend to back down on that.” His hands move to her hips, and he lays back so he can watch her, her spread legs wet, a flush just under her dark skin waiting to be drawn out of her. She lifts herself, rubs her wet folds so teasingly over the head of his cock that he shudders, fingers gripping hard. And then she’s taking him one inch at a time. She makes a long sound in her throat, brow furrowing, and eyes slipping shut. He likes watching her from this angle, on display for him, his cock sliding into her, the strain of her muscles as she eases him in. She pauses, pants, and then keeps going, taking him until he bottoms out inside her. She’s still for a long moment, head tipped back and spine curved, just enjoying him inside her, cock stretching and filling her.

She starts the pace, and like with everything else, she has no sense of moderation. Just as well. She makes animal noises as she bounces on his cock, hands slipping on his chest, reckless and wild, her hair slipping from her pony tail, her mouth open on noises that don’t even come to completion before she’s making a new one. His hands look so pale gripping her thighs, guiding her hips, holding her tits. He just keeps touching all of her, hands roaming everywhere. All the while she rides him like it’s all she needs. She’s so tight and slick and warm, skin slapping sweat damp skin. He likes the way her body looks stretched around him too, like he could break her apart despite being the only thing that holds her together. His hips thrust up to meet hers, driving into her to add a new pitch to the noises of exertion she makes.

Her hands slide up his arms to rest on his over her tits, moves one hand down to her clit where he obediently rubs. She makes some high pitched noise, whole body drawn tight and hips locking, reduced to rolling her hips in circles. He smirks, hooks his arms around her to tumble backwards, her legs in the air. He controls the pace like this, can kiss at the sharp juts of bone at her collar while he grinds down into her almost leisurely, teasing her orgasm from her while her cunt flutters on his cock, gasping out tiny noises that, from anyone else, might have been pleas.

“Fuck!” she whines. He leans back to study her, his hands slide up her belly and stay there, rocking into her, rolling his hips while she squirms on his cock just like he promised. He bows to her again, sucks her dark nipple into his mouth, feels her writhe. “fuck!” she says again, noises escaping past her clenched jaw with each deep roll of his hips. He can see the tint of red in her cheeks now, so subtle he wants to kiss it.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says, but she glowers at him, bucking into him.

“That’s nice, now fuck me! Make me come!” she demands. So he pins her with a hand over her abdomen, tilts her hips up so he can drive down into her with all his strength. Her mouth opens, loud ragged noises dragged from her while she’s forced to lay there and take it, take him, hands scrabbling at the covers of the bed, his biceps, his shoulders. Her ankles lock behind his back, her hips roll up into his as best she can manage. “Oh yes, perfect perfect! My clit, c’mon touch my—oh god, _yes_!”

He rubs at her clit with his thumb. She sucks in a sharp breath and stills, something like his name tripping off her tongue in a chant. Her whole body strains up while he fucks her relentlessly. She comes with a reedy noise, cunt warm and fluttering and wet around him. His cock makes filthy noises as he continues to drive into her.

She puts one hand on his chest, over his heart, where he’s flushed from his neck down. His hips are snapping into her now, forcing little whimpering noises from her until he buries himself in her and groans, orgasm a hot rush that sweeps him away.

Cuddling Hanji has no downsides. He likes messaging her hips while she lays half on him. He likes tracing patterns on her back while she nuzzles into his chest. He likes the way her legs look tangled in his own, hers brown skinned, dark haired, his so pale with hairs so light and fine they are almost invisible. He likes the contrast they represent.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to rare pair hell with me, friends. as usual, for Mando.


End file.
